Heaven
Heaven & Hell were an English-American heavy metal/doom metal band, comprised of Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, Vinny Appice and Ronnie James Dio of Black Sabbath. Initially formed from an opportunity to record three brand new songs for "The Dio Years" in 2006, the band was formed with the intent of performing songs frm the Ronnie James Dio-era of Black Sabbath live (1980's "Heaven and Hell", 1981's "Mob Rules" and 1992's "Dehumanizer"). Though the Dio-era of Black Sabbath was known for a more traditional heavy metal sound, Heaven and Hell (Alongside the Dio Years recordings and the 2009 album "The Devil You Know") more closely resembled a doom metal sound. The name of course was taken from Black Sabbath's first album with Dio on vocals. History Formation In 2005, the project was initially planned when Ronnie James Dio expressed plans to work with Tony Iommi to record two (Though this ended up being three) new Black Sabbath songs for the compilation "The Dio Years", which came out in April 2007 with a live album from 1981-1982 entitled "Live From Hammersmith Odeon" to follow.BlabbermouthRonnie James Dio to collaborate with Tony Iommi on new Black Sabbath project, accessed February 8, 2016 Before the reunion of performers there was also intents of doing a tour with Iommi (Tony Iommi's solo band)and GZR (Geezer Butler's solo band) opening for Dio. Despite the name of the band being acknowledged as Black Sabbath for the recordings, Tony Iommi suggested going under a new name for touring purposes. Iommi, owner of the Black Sabbath name, decided to call the touring group Heaven & Hell to differentiate the project from the Ozzy Osbourne-led Black Sabbath. The moniker was taken from the first Dio-fronted Black Sabbath album, Heaven and Hell. According to Iommi: Initially the intended rhythm section was to be Geezer Butler and Bill Ward. While Geezer stayed, Ward declined working on the project citing "contractual issues".Blabbermouth Vinny Appice, who performed on "Mob Rules" and "Dehumanizer" alongside their first official live album "Live Evil" was announced as the drummer a short time later. It's been stated in interviews that although Ward was the drummer on the Heaven and Hell record, Appice was more synonymous with that particular era. Tours Shortly after the release of Black Sabbath's "The Dio Years" and "Live From Hammersmith Odeon", Heaven and Hell would embark on a full tour in 2007 performing songs from that era alongside new Sabbath songs "The Devil Cried" and "Shadow In The Wind" (With "Ear In The Wall" on select dates.). The first performance of the tour was March 11, 2007 at the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver, British Columbia. Notably, the band's first appearance in the United States (March 30, 2007 at Radio City Music Hall in New York City.) was recorded for a live album that would be later certified Gold by the RIAA. The tour would last until November 2007 with performances all over the United States, Canada, Europe, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, Japan, Singapore and closing the tour in the United Kingdom. The original intention was that the 2007 tour would be a one-off and had expressed their intentions to go their separate ways at its conclusion. Dio had planned to return to his eponymous band to produce Magica II and Magica III, sequels to their 2000 album Magica (Though only one song, "Electra", was ever finished from the sessions.) However, in a March 2007 interview, Dio and Iommi stated that while they were both tied to separate contractual commitments in 2008, neither would discount the possibility of future collaborations. Six months later, the band members announced their decision to continue their collaboration and record and release a new album. In August, they took part in the Metal Masters Tour alongside Judas Priest, Motörhead and Testament. On April 28, 2009, the band released their only studio album "The Devil You Know". "Bible Black" and "Follow The Tears" would be the singles in support of the album. The subsequent promotional tour, the Bible Black Tour, spanned from May 5 to August 29 and featured supporting act Coheed and Cambria. Notable festiival appearances included the Sweden Rock Festival, the Hellfest in France, the Wâldrock Festival in the Netherlands, the Wacken Open Air (Which would be released posthumously on CD + DVD) and the Sonisphere Festival in Knebworth, UK. Though not known at the time the tour's final show in Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA (August 29 at The House of Blues) at would prove to be Dio's final public performance and "The Devil You Know" would be his final full-length contribution. Dissolution In November 2009, Dio was diagnosed with stomach cancer. Prognoses at the time were initially favorable and at some point the band themselves were making plans for a future tour following a period of rest for Dio to recover from the condition. Heaven and Hell were slated to tour in support of Iron Maiden in Europe from July to August of 2010 but the tour was ultimately canceled on 4 May due to Dio's health worsening. Dio died from this illness on 16 May 2010 at 7:45 A.M (CDT), aged 67. The three surviving members performed a final Heaven & Hell set in tribute to Dio at the High Voltage Festival on 24 July 2010. Filling in for the departed Dio on vocals for this set, after an introduction from Wendy Dio, were two guest vocalists: former Black Sabbath and Deep Purple vocalist Glenn Hughes and Norwegian singer Jørn Lande of Masterplan and Jørn. All of the proceeds from the event went towards the Ronnie James Dio Stand Up and Shout Cancer Fund. A posthumous live album entitled "Neon Nights: 30 Years of Heaven & Hell" was released on 16 November, recorded in Germany at the Wacken Open Air festival on 30 July 2009. Members * Ronnie James Dio - Vocals (2006 - 2010) * Tony Iommi - Guitar (2006 - 2010) * Geezer Butler - Bass (2006 - 2010) * Vinny Appice - Drums (2006 - 2010) * Scott Warren - Live Keyboards, Live Guitar (2006 - 2010) * Glenn Hughes - Vocals (2010) * Jørn Lande - Vocals (2010) Discography Albums * The Devil You Know (2009, Rhino Entertainment) Live Albums * Live at Radio City Music Hall (2007, Rhino Entertainment) * Neon Nights: 30 Years of Heaven & Hell (2010, Rhino Entertainment) Links References Category:Heavy Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:England Category:Black Sabbath Category:Band